


breathless

by duneytunes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, M/M, um theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneytunes/pseuds/duneytunes
Summary: Mayoi wakes up anxious and troubled, and noticing his distress, Tatsumi decides to step in to help. A little chat becomes something more when Mayoi has trouble saying what he needs to, and when he asks (begs) Tatsumi to squeeze out the voice stuck in his throat, Tatsumi finds it hard to turn down the offer.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Long time no see! life has been very busy  
> enjoy this fic where tatsumi chokes mayoi (consensually) though this is my first time writing something like this  
> thanks for reading as always!! mwah

Today was a normal day like any other. It was a weekend, and so without school to bother them, or scheduled practice to intrude on what should be a peaceful afternoon, it should have been an opportunity for Mayoi to rest.

And yet the moment he’d woken up, his mind and body became abuzz with restlessness. 

He knew very well that everything was fine. Alkaloid was no longer lugging around the weight known as the label ‘Underachiever’ meaning they could do as they pleased within reason. But knowing that there wasn’t  _ anything  _ that could pose a threat to him or his beloved unit mates did the opposite of reassuring him. He felt  _ on edge,  _ frightened of something which might as well not exist.  _ It will pass,  _ he tried to convince himself. He decided to be patient, hoping that his paranoia would fade after breakfast. 

After a stroll through the courtyard. 

After a visit to the library.

…And now, staring quietly at his lunch as if he’d been turned into stone, as uncertainty continued to bubble away in his chest.

Distracted by the static in his mind, he barely noticed when someone had sat down in front of him. It wasn’t until a familiar, gentle voice cut through his thoughts that he was able to snap out of his daze. He looks up, and he squints his eyes as if the sun itself descended in front of him.

“Mayoi-san, are you alright?”

“Ah… Y-yes, what makes you ask that?” Instinctively, Mayoi brings his hands to the edge of the table, pressed together as he keeps his eyes anywhere else but on Tatsumi.

“Well,” Tatsumi knits his hands together, placing them on the flat surface in front of him “I greeted you, no reply. I asked if I could sit with you, no reply.”

“Oh.” Mayoi feels his cheeks heat up while his fingers turn cold. “I was… Distracted.”

“...By?” Tatsumi tilts his head to the side. “I don’t see your friend Shinobu-san--”

“N-no no no! Even though I  _ would _ get incredibly distracted by that, it wasn’t-- I mean, I have a lot in mind right now! That’s all…!” 

He considered it a miracle that he was able to get through the whole sentence without biting his tongue, and in exchange for his hard work, Tatsumi let out a lighthearted chuckle. Though he felt bad, he couldn’t help but find amusement in successfully teasing him. As if it was natural, Tatsumi reaches for the untouched pair of chopsticks on Mayoi’s tray, and he picks up a piece of rolled egg to bring to Mayoi’s lips. 

“Then those thoughts must be heavy.” He watches as Mayoi accepts his offer, though not without showing some hesitation at first out of embarrassment. Then again, how could he pass up an opportunity to be spoiled? He nods a little in confirmation. They were heavy, a burden looming over him incessantly for no reason at all. Paranoia was cruel, and Mayoi was especially poor at handling it. For a moment, he thinks to himself that maybe confiding in Tatsumi would help ease his worries.

“Hmhm, then…” Tatsumi then picks up a bright cherry tomato. “I would be more than willing to lend an ear.”

Mayoi pauses just before he could take another bite, and his mouth snaps shut before sinking back into his seat. It wasn’t that he  _ didn’t  _ want to-- In fact, he most certainly wanted to. But…

“Mayoi-san?”

Mayoi nibbles on his lip as he ponders for a bit, and Tatsumi lets him. He knew that when it came to the sensitive, and sometimes incomprehensible subject that was Mayoi’s heart, all he needed was time to confirm with himself what he truly wanted, what he  _ needed.  _ And this time, it didn’t take too long. Tatsumi had helped him before, so perhaps this time won’t be different.

Lunch ends quickly with the lack of an appetite even with Tatsumi feeding him, and the two head to Tatsumi and Koga’s shared dorm room. Mayoi wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk where he woke up feeling troubled after all.

Tatsumi prepares a pitcher of water and a glass before joining Mayoi on the bed, resisting the urge to sit close enough until their shoulders touch. “Where would you like to start?”

Where? Well, that’s a difficult question already. Mayoi presses the tips of his fingers together, mouth opening and closing repeatedly as he tries to speak the words that refuse to come together to form a coherent thought in his mind. There was just too much, and yet every thought refused to even have the decency to let Mayoi be aware of what it was exactly that he was up against. The more he thought about what to say, the more he dwelled on what to withhold. He felt his throat getting tighter and tighter, closing until he was drowning in his own thoughts in silence.

Tatsumi must have noticed his distress, and so he places his hands on his shoulders, applying some force to weight him down. “It’s okay,” he moves his hands to hold his face “you’re doing well, Mayoi-san. Is there anything I can do for you?”

His voice reels him out bit by bit, yet it wasn’t enough, still.

He feels as if his voice has been trapped, like it can’t  _ escape.  _ His chest rises and falls erratically, and Tatsumi’s worry starts to become evident with the way the composure in his voice starts to falter. “I’ll pour you a glass--”

Before he could finish, Mayoi’s fingers hook under the hands cupping his cheeks, and he drags them down.

“Please,” Mayoi’s voice shakes like a leaf as he lets them settle around his neck. Tatsumi’s face quickly shifts from confusion to surprise, to uncertainty. But Mayoi’s own distress blinds him from what he would usually be sensitive to.  _ “Please.” _

Unsure of what it was Mayoi was asking for, Tatsumi is left baffled, finding his own hands around Mayoi’s neck, with the other man’s grip now on his wrists to keep him there. 

Tatsumi may act like an oblivious fool at times, but he was fairly a natural at putting two and two together, but part of him felt highly doubtful that Mayoi wanted him to… Choke him, of all things.

He looks into Mayoi’s eyes, feeling his heart ache at the way he looks as if he’s about to cry, and he of all people couldn’t bear the thought of that happening being the sucker that he is. Is he a fool for that? Maybe so.

Unable to ignore the pleading look in his eyes, Tatsumi gives an experimental squeeze, and Mayoi’s shoulders jerk upwards as his eyes roll back-- And Tatsumi doesn’t know how to feel, immediately questioning the arousal he feels at the sight. 

“D-don’t-- Don’t stop.” Mayoi squeezes on Tatsumi’s wrists. “I’m beggi--” Before he could finish, Tatsumi moves to pin him against the bed, and Mayoi’s eyes grow wide at the suddenness of it all.

Bright turquoise eyes become obscured by stray violet strands as Mayoi lies squirming against the bed, his lips wet with spit and parted as he gasps for the air being strangled out of him. The image of the man he held dear, an angelic face he coveted and would dream of in his sleep was above him, his eyes like amethyst gems standing out in his blurred vision. His hands were one of his charm points, especially to Mayoi personally. He was more used to them doing much more affectionate things like stroking his hair, cupping his cheeks and holding his hand, but this wasn’t so bad either. The fact made him all the more excited, and it was evident with the way a tent began to form in his pants. He had his own hands wrapped around Tatsumi’s wrists, not to pry him away, but to offer little signs for Tatsumi to pick up on. Two taps to loosen, to give him air, and three to stop-- though he’s yet to ask him to do the latter.

“Do you like this kind of thing, Mayoi-san?”

“I-I--” Mayoi stammers, words unable to leave him completely when they can’t properly form in his mind yet.

“You?” As if to urge him on, Tatsumi leans in closer, and Mayoi’s heart leaps seeing the look in his eyes, a rare sight of hunger that only Mayoi could ever see.

_ Only I can see you like this… Isn’t that right? _

“Y… Yeess…”

_ I’ll accept every part of you, even the parts you want to be rid of. _

The corner of Mayoi’s lips curl upwards with eyes clouding over. Letting out a small sigh, Tatsumi closes the gap between them, and he presses their lips together. He loosens his grip once more, almost instinctively when he finds Mayoi’s lips colder than normal, but it wasn’t too long before he’d warmed them up significantly again.

Trying to find a better position to accommodate the combination of his kiss and choke, Tatsumi brings his leg closer in-between Mayoi’s thighs, and he feels as if his  _ own  _ breath has been taken away when he hears a sweet little cry from Mayoi. 

He gazes down, and finds his knee grinding against his crotch.

An idea then comes to mind, one he’ll ask forgiveness for later.

Mayoi takes the brief moment of rest to fully catch his breath, but he soon feels Tatsumi’s fingers wrapped around his neck once more, with himself more than welcoming it.

He gazes up at his eyes and notices that small glint of mischief, and it doesn’t take too long before he understands what it’s about.

“And this?”

He feels Tatsumi grind his knee against his arousal, and a choked moan forces its way out of Mayoi’s throat. Tears well up in the corner of his eyes, and his back curves as his legs fold in response. 

“It seems like you do like it.” Tatsumi notes, his voice so calm, and scarily  _ normal _ as always. Mayoi felt as if this was more arousing than any other tone he could use, but when Tatsumi leans in close, lips barely brushing against the shell of Mayoi’s ear to whisper his observation about how he looks like he’s about to break, Mayoi proves himself wrong almost instantly. Given the kind of man that he was, even if it was just for the sake of bedroom talk, Tatsumi couldn’t bring himself to ever speak awfully about Mayoi. Though Mayoi felt a bit relieved at that fact, for who knows how he would react if Tatsumi were to call him something along the lines of being a  _ needy whore _ . The mere thought of it is enough to make the pounding of his heart fly to his throat, and with Tatsumi’s fingers around his neck, he was almost certain he could hear it.

He starts moving his own hips against Tatsumi, each roll doing unspeakable favours to his thirst for stimulation-- he was practically riding his leg at this point, with his back arching against the bed oh so beautifully. He didn’t care, though. Embarrassment and shame can come much much later, and Tatsumi can scold him as much as he wants to. His mind wouldn’t let him think of that now, instead focusing on his eagerness to be ruined, and thankfully it seemed like Tatsumi was eager too. When Mayoi parts his lips trying to speak, Tatsumi loosens his grip.

“I want to hear your voice.”

“C-c…”

“Louder, please. I can’t hear you.”

“I-I’m cumming…”

His voice is quiet but just loud enough for Tatsumi’s sensitive ears to pick up on. He feels his cheeks burn at the implication, and moves his hands to tug Mayoi’s pants off, stopping however when he feels the other man’s hands grab hold of his wrists almost  _ desperately. _

“Mayoi-sa--”

He doesn’t have even a moment’s chance until Mayoi starts grinding against his leg again, with the neediness of a dog in heat. And how could Tatsumi resist granting his unspoken wish? He wipes away the mix of sweat and tears painting his cheek, and presses their lips together into a kiss, just in time to keep Mayoi from gnawing on them. Holding his hips in place, Tatsumi offers him his knee, and in turn Mayoi welcomes the stimulation.

It isn’t long until his climax, with Mayoi feeling the sting of his lungs as his breathing grows erratic. He whimpers the taller man’s name in-between kisses, his fingers clutching on to the back of his sweater. Brows furrowing, he throws his head back against the mattress with a broken cry, and his braid nearly comes undone then and there.

A warm sensation spills under the front of his pants and underwear, and the air in the room becomes torrid. His frame quivers under Tatsumi, and they both take a moment to catch their breaths before Tatsumi gives in to press a kiss against Mayoi’s forehead. 

“Are you… Are you okay?” Anxious, Tatsumi pulls away after, giving him space when he doesn’t hear a response. At least, Mayoi would love to give him one, but with his brain now in reboot mode and his heart trying to calm itself down, he needed a bit more time before he could dignify Tatsumi with an answer.

He feels the weight of the bed shift when Tatsumi gets off to fetch some water, and Mayoi only moves again to sit up when Tatsumi returns to sit beside him, glass in hand. He takes it into his hand and takes a few sips, before pausing to speak.

“...I’m fine. T-thank you.” He drums two fingers against the glass nervously.

“Please, it’s fine. It’s only natural I ask how you are, especially after… After  _ that. _ ” He can feel the strain in Tatsumi’s voice. How cute, was he flustered? Mayoi steals a look to find a rosy color filling Tatsumi’s cheeks, and he bites back the urge to stare and smile.

“N-no, I don’t mean that. I mean um…” Instinctively, he places a hand over his own neck, brushing his fingers over where Tatsumi had held him down, feeling his lingering heat. “I mean, I-I should be sorry. For making you do that.” Though his remorse is unconvincing much to his own dismay. He  _ wishes  _ he could be sorry, he knows full well he should be. Tatsumi only wanted to talk to him after all, since he looked like he was having a bad day. But Mayoi’s mind was abuzz with scattered thoughts, and before he knew it, he’d placed Tatsumi’s hands around his own neck, begging him to  _ squeeze  _ his worries away… And good lord, did it work so well. Maybe Tatsumi really is capable of banishing his demons.

“Making me?” Tatsumi tilts his head. “Well, you did persuade me… But I could have stopped at any point if I wanted to.”

“If you-- B-but still, it must have been sudden…” Mayoi’s gaze lowers. “You only wanted to talk… A-and instead we ended up doing something quite… Depraved.”

Depraved? Well, that’s an understatement, but that’s a thought that Tatsumi doesn’t give voice to. He inches closer and places Mayoi’s glass on top of the shelf by his bed. He brushes the back of his fingers against his cheek, and he gently tilts his chin up to meet his gaze.

“Now, what’s so interesting about the sheets that you’d rather look at them now?”

Tatsumi says with a smile to accompany his words, and Mayoi could only burn red in response. He feels the warmth of his flushed face pressed against the crook of his neck, as well as every shaky little breath he took and let go. Tatsumi inhales the lavender in Mayoi’s locks, and in turn Mayoi takes in the scent of sweat mixing with the faintest of jasmine that stirs his heart. He wanted to stay here in his arms where it felt safe, where he felt secure and calm, but they both knew they needed to attend to other things. Most obviously, what mess had resulted in their activity.

Eventually Tatsumi convinces Mayoi to walk him to the bathroom to get undressed and cleaned. But before Tatsumi could step outside to get Mayoi a fresh set of clothes, he tugs at his sleeve. He opens his mouth to speak, but words fail him-- but thankfully, Tatsumi knew him well enough to know what he wanted. He sets Mayoi’s clothes to the side with his own to follow as he strips bare, and he feels Mayoi’s eyes stare holes into his frame. “If you stare too long,” he hears the faintest of squeaks at that “I might get the wrong idea, Mayoi-san.”

“W-what wrong idea?” Mayoi’s eyes quickly move to the side now, but when he feels Tatsumi comb and untangle his braid with his fingers, he can’t help but look back at him. “What are you thinking… Tatsumi-san?”

The taller man looks at Mayoi, unable to help the gentle smile that he can’t help but make whenever he’s presented with his beloved’s visage. He cups his cheek with one hand as the other turns on the showerhead, drenching them both. Mayoi’s breath hitches as the cold water hits his hot skin, but when Tatsumi pulls him in closer for a kiss, the chill becomes barely noticeable. He runs his fingers down his arm, up his sides, and lets them roam his back, memorizing every inch of him and committing his shape to memory. When Tatsumi pulls away, Mayoi feels as if his legs are at their limit.

“What I’m thinking of…” Tatsumi murmurs, his voice clear even through the sound of water splashing against the tiles. “I’m thinking of not making this form of ‘stress relief’ a habit.”

Mayoi feels his shoulders slump almost reflexively, almost comically too in a sense. He hopes his face doesn’t give away his disappointment too much, but judging by the way Tatsumi chuckles, his inability to be subtle probably betrayed him. He watches Tatsumi bring his hand up to his lips, and Mayoi feels his chest warm when he feels his lips against his knuckles as if he’d poured all his adoration into a kiss. Then again, it was always like that wasn’t it?

“Fufu, let me finish. I don’t want to make it a habit, but I certainly didn’t hate it.”

Well, that’s certainly a win in Mayoi’s book, and a relief, too.

“Let’s just make sure we’re better prepared next time.”

“O-of course--”

Wait.

Next time?

Mayoi goes over his words again in his mind. He heard him correctly, right? There’s going to be a next time?

“Mayoi-san?”

“Ah, y-yeees?”

“We don’t want to waste water, do we?”

Mayoi snaps out of his trance, finding that he’s had to do so more times than he’d like today. He wonders honestly to himself how it had gotten to this point, but he isn’t about to start complaining. At the very least, his worries from earlier have now more or less subsided, but he anticipated them returning another day. Until then, he’ll be occupied thinking about this ‘next time’ Tatsumi mentioned. He turns Tatsumi around, feeling giddy at the thought as he takes his soap and washcloth.

“Then, I’ll wash your back, Tatsumi-san…~♪”


End file.
